Horrible Christmas
by KSchmidtFan
Summary: What happens when James Diamond forgets about his sister, who lives in Minnesota, on Christmas? Can he clean up the mess he made? Find out! NO SLASH!


Hi, i'm Jessica Diamond.

You're probably thinking "Oh my god, she has the same last name as the pretty-boy from Big Time Rush" well, yeah, I do. He's my brother.

None of my friends know, and i'm happy about that. I don't want anyone to know i'm related to a member of one of the hottest new boy-bands. My life would be crazy. I'm not ready for that. My life is miserable enough.

Me and James used to be so close. He was my best friend before he left. I spent a lot of time with him and the other three hockey-heads. Now, I get a five minute phone call once a week, sometimes not even that much. Hollywood changed my brother, and not for the best.

I heard a knock on the door and answered it with a fake smile on my face. This is my first Christmas without James, and i'm not excited about it. My friends Leslie, Alyssa, their boyfriends Jake and Thomas, and my boyfriend Blake came and immediately sat on the floor, wanting to get right to the Gifts.

"Here, baby, you open yours first." Blake said with a smile. When the boys were still in Minnesota, I dated Kendall. I loved him more than I could ever love a person. He broke up with me the day before they left, and I started dating Blake a week after they left. He looks like Kendall. Same golden hair, same green eyes. He's gorgeous, but noone will ever compare to Kendall.

"Alright, let's see." I muttered to myself before unwrapping my gift.

"O-Oh my god, Blakey." I looked at him with a small smile.

"If you don't like it, it doesn't matter. I just know you like this kind of music, and I heard you listening to one of their songs." He blushed.

"No, Blake, I love it. Thank you." I replied, gently kissing his cheek and handing him my present.

"Here, open yours next." I told him. He grinned and began unwrapping his gift. His face instantly lit up.

I got him a jacket he's been begging his parents for. We went to the mall last week, and everytime we walked past the store that was selling it, he wouldn't shut up about how badly he wanted it for ten minutes, until we found something else to talk about or I got annoyed and walked away.

"I love it, baby. Thank you so much!" he kissed my lips gently, then hugged me.

"You're welcome. Now, you can shut up about it." I smirked and jokingly punched his chest. He chuckled.

After the others opened their gifts and we took pictures, we watched our favorite movie, Titanic, then they went home.

It was one in the morning in Minnesota, so it would be around 10 or 11 in Hollywood, I think. I'm not sure. I know it's not early, though. I sighed and called James, knowing weather it was too early, too late or just right, he wouldn't answer.

"Hi, you've reached James Diamond. Yes, i'm famous, and i'm in a band. Big Time Rush. I'm not able to pick up the phone because i'm busy doing famous, band things or I just don't want to talk to you. Leave a message and if i'm interested, i'll call you back." *BEEP*

"H-Hey, Jamie. It's Jess. Your sister, I hope you haven't forgotten me yet. It seems like you have, cause I don't hear from you that often. Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. Tell the guys I said hi. I love you. Talk to you later, bye." I hung up and the tears instantly formed when I saw the CD laying on the dining room table.

I picked it up and looked at all of their faces. They looked so happy. My brother, who used to be my best friend, didn't care about me anymore. He only cares about being famous, his stupid band, his stupid friends and his stupid fans. My life used to be perfect, but since James left me, it shattered.

My mom got so upset that she moved away, leaving me, a sixteen year old girl by herself. Our dad hasn't been around for years, so i'm completely alone. James was only a year older than me, but he was strong. He took care of me. I'm weak, and stuck caring for myself.

Nobody cares about me anymore. Nobody except my five friends. That's not very many people.

I tossed the CD in the garbage can before making my way down the hall and into my bedroom. My apartment was small. One bedroom, one bathroom. I undressed and put on some sweats and a shirt James left behind.

I did my nightly routine. PJ's, wash my face, brush my teeth, make sure all the doors are locked, get some water, lock my bedroom door, lay down. I do the same thing every single night. I have a very boring life, and if it wasn't obvious before, it is now.

I layed down and was about to drift to sleep when I heard 'Halfway There' by Big Time Rush start playing. I sighed and grabbed my phone, knowing I was getting a called. My eyes were filled with sleep, so my vision was blurry, but I saw the name. 'Jamie-Bear:D' I smiled to myself and clicked the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" I said, sounding a lot more tired than I should have.

"Jess? Oh gosh, are you sleeping?" It was James. My big brother. My best friend.

"No, Jamie. I just layed down a few minutes ago. Don't worry about it." I replied.

"Okay, good. I just got your message. Hey, i'm really sorry for not calling more often. I'm a terrible big brother."

"Big brother? You're less than a year older than me, and i'm more mature, but whatever. That doesn't matter. You're the best brother in the world, James. I swear." I told him truthfully, but I had to add "You just really suck at contacting your lonely sister from Minnesota that misses her wonderful, superstar big brother terribly. Other than that, you're awesome." I heard him chuckle, and that made me smile.

"I really am sorry though, Jess. But, I have the perfect way to make it up to you." I could almost hear the smile on his face. I sat up in bed, flicked a light on and laughed.

"What's the perfect way to make it up to me, Jamie?"

"Read your mail tomorrow and you'll find out. Get some sleep. I love you very, very much. Night." and with that he hung up, and left me wondering what my evil, yet loveable, big brother had planned.

This is a ONE-SHOT, but if you want, I can do a sequel so you can find out what James had planned ;D Just let me know!

I KNOW I HAVE THREE OTHER STORIES, and i'll get to those soon. I'll be sure to have all my chapters of 'Big Time Freak Out' uploaded before the end of the year, bc it's a Christmas story, but anyway it's 9:40PM & I wanted to post this since it's Christmas Eve and again, this is a CHRISTMAS oneshot I thought up :) I hope you guys like it. PLEASE review & like I said above, if you want a sequel, let me know. It wont be Christmassy, because heck, by the time I write it & get it up, it'll be 2011 LOL! :D Talk to you soon! MUAH!


End file.
